PERCABETH DESPUES DE CRONOS
by mister half blood
Summary: DESPUES DE DERROTAR A CRONOS LOS PERSONAJES SIGUEN CON SU VIDA AMOROSA
1. ANNABETH

_**ANABETH ESTAS...**_

**Capítulos 1**

POV PERCY

hacia dos meses habia comenzado a salir con annabeth (para quien no lo sepa es la mujer mas bella) ese dia era entre un dia feliz y triste, hoy me tenia que ir al colegio e irme del campamento hasta verano, por otra parte annabeth viviria en un apartamento cerca al mio y ademas paul convencio a las directivas de que pudiera estudiar en la escuela goode (conmigo), hacia dos semanas no la veia ella estaba haciendo todo lo de la mudanza , mi madre se habia enterado de que estaba saliendo con annabeth a lo cual no dejaba de molestarme y me hacia sentir incomodo ,paul solo me felicito una vez, tyson estaba ayudando a poseidon en el palacio pero cuando se entero me dijo que nos iba a dar un regalo y nos iba a dar un abrazo de los que aveces casi me rompia las costillas, ese dia en la escuela iban a dar un baile a los alumnos nuevos y cosa obvia invite a annabeth como mi pareja, steve el montador del colegio me habia cogido una foto de annabeth y la habia roto, me dieron ganas de pegarle un puño pero Quiron me habia enseñado algo para controlar la rabia contar hasta cien , steve me dijo

- jackson quien es? una perra con la que te acuestas?- jajajaj jackson por ay es la prima salida de la boca de el - decia otro me trage la rabia y segui caminando pero lo que si le dije fue

- oye dile a tu hermana que deje de molestar por que me tiene ganas y dile que no sea la que se mete con todos - a lo cual se pone rojo de la rabia y me intenta golpear pero gracias al entrenamiento lo esquive agilmente

- esto no se queda asi jackson -

POV ANNABETH

mi papa habia consegido trabajo cerca a donde percy y nos ibamos a mudar cerca de alli yo estab muy feliz los ultimos meses que habia pasado con percy habian sido los mejores meses de mi vida, ademas paul el padrastro de percy me ayudo a inscribirme en la misma escuela que percy percy al principio no queria por el tipico montador de colegio pero despues se puso feliz ese dia iba a haber un baile percy me habia invitado como pareja y estaba muy emocionada la madre de percy sally me estaba ayudando a arreglarme mientras paul le ayudaba a percy, cuando termino me mire en el espejo llevaba un vestido blanco que resaltaba mis curvas mis rizos perfectamente recogidos en una trenza los aretes de buho que me habia regalado mi madre me hacian juego con mis ojos

- guaau, señora jackson estoy..-

-hermosa lo se-

- muchas gracias-

tranquila tu no tienes que darme las gracias- decia sally - el que me las tiene que dar es percy cuando te vea - me ruborizo y veo que sally se da cuenta y a los pocos segundos me dice

- querida tu eres la pareja perfecta para percy , tu eres la unica que lo puede controlar- me dice sonriendo

- gracias señora jackson-

dejen comentarios diganme si les gusto y la seguire dejen criticas y las mejorare

esta historia es mia y si la han visto en otra parte yo la escribi todos los personajes son del tio rick di no al plagio


	2. besame

EN ESTE FANFIC THALIA NO ES CAZADORA

POV PERCY

-Paul, no soy bueno con esto- Paul me ayudaba con el esmoquin, me estaba poniendo la corbata pero no sabía hacer el nudo entonces Paul me la puso y me dijo

-si vas a salir con annabeth por lo menos esfuérzate- me decía, había invitado a annabeth a una fiesta en la escuela goode obviamente como mi pareja, ese dia me había tocado el ataque de los búhos ¿Por qué? La madre de annabeth atenea se entero del baile y mando a esos p…. búhos a atacarme asi que ya saben mi dia a dia, pero al final todo ese esfuerzo vale la pena por estar con ella , ese verano habíamos derrotado a cronos, y atenea junto con ares votaron por matarme , esos días el campamento se estaba llenando gracias a que los dioses reclamaban sus hijos

- percy me estas oyendo?-paul me saca de mis pensamientos

- ehh? Que perdón-

-percy cuidado en la fiesta no te metas en problemas-

-pero si es Steve el que insulta a annabeth me estoy aguantando pero cuando annabeth vaya a clase y no este como la defenderé-

- no lo se percy…-

-joder la hora paul- me prestas el auto

- claro maneja con cuidado-

POV ANNABETH

Ya estaba esperando a percy como siempre llega tarde, estaba vestida muy hermosa hasta estaba maquillada cosa que muy pocas veces hago ´´espero que al menos aya mejorado en el baile ´´ cuando pienso eso suena el claxon de una auto y grito

-¡sesos de algas!-

-chica lista-

-casi no llegas eh?-

-Lo siento esque, mira me arregle –

-guau estas muy guapo- a lo que sonroja

-y tu estas muy hermosa – me dice cogiéndome un mechón del pelo

-mira esos ojos y ese vestido , eres una diosa – me dice y es mi turno de sonrojarme y me lanzo a besarlo

-extrañaba esos labios percy-

- y yo extrañaba a la diosa que tengo al frente- me dice entre beso finalmente nos separamos

- vamos?- me dice tomándome de la mano

POV PERCY

Ya estábamos en el baile cuando veo a dos de mis amigos y pienso es la hora de presentar a annabeth

-ehh juan , David hola-

-hola percy dicen- a unisono

-guau quien esta hermosa doncella- dice mientras la coge de la mano y le besa en ella

-david no le cogas la mano- le reprendo de broma

-jajaja esta es annabeth ehh? – percy a hablado de ti mucho y no se equivoca en nada- dice juan –mucho gusto soy juan- le dice estrechándole la mano

-si ves David el es mas formal – a lo cual se rie

-jajaj no mentiras chicos ella es annabeth , mi NOVIA- digo en forma de broma

- no te creo percy dame una prueba- a lo cual la cogo de la cintura y la beso en la boca nos quedamos asi unos segundos

- contentos?- dice annabeth estando con una sonrisa en la boca

- guau no me estaba mintiendo-

-claro que no-chao digo mientras me llevo a bailar a annabeth

- que queridos tus amigos –me dice sonriendo

- oye tu eres mia- digo de forma picara a lo cual ella se rie

-oye sesos de algas aprendiste a bailar?-

-un poco digo sonriendo- suena una canción que me gusta comenzamos a bailar y ella apoya la cabeza en mis hombros y me dice

- mejoraste bailando a diferencia de donde encontramos a nico y bianca-

-jajaj e practicado algo-

-oye porque rechazaste la oferta de volverte dios –

- eh .. yo…- se me quiebra la voz

- recuerdas cuando estaba nervioso , por que artemisa iba a elegir otra cazadora?- ella asiente con la cabeza

-pues me habían dicho que tu te ibas a unir y yo… yo no quería-

-percy….-

-y yo rechaze lo de dios porque no quería que tu pasaras lo mismo – a annabeth le cae una lagrima por la mejilla la cual yo seco

-percy… por eso te amo –

- yo a ti – se acaba la canción y nos separamos veo a un amigo y le digo a annabeth que ya vuelvo

POV ANNABETH

Iba al baño mientras percy hablaba y me encontré a un tipo que me agarro de las muñecas y me tira a un casillero

-eres la perra de Jackson eh-

-oye me estas haciendo daño!-

-tranquila te cuidare- me decía mientras me besaba el cuello y me cogia un busto yo grito pero no me puedo safar de su agarre

-estaria bien que dejaras a jackson por que estas bien b****-

- yo amo a percy y no me iria contigo nunca , bastardo inmundo – al oir eso silba y llama a 2 personas mas que llegan y me hacen lo mismo que Steve , grito pero nadie me oye .

POV PERCY

Había terminado de hablar y oia gritos de una mujer y ya sabia que mujer era corri lo mas rápido cuando llege me quede en schock veía al p*** de Steve y a dos mas aprovechándose de annabeth , reaccione apenas annabeth grito porque le estaban quitando el vestido , ella ya tenia una lagrima en la mejilla y grite

-ya me canse de ti Steve suéltala –

-jajaja debería?-

-que no!- me lanzo y lanzo a los otros dos al piso de un puñetazo y me ocupo de Steve al principio el ataca los otros dos se levantan y ven como el ´´debilucho de percy´´ desvia los golpes del capitán de futbol poco después veo como Steve esta lleno de sudor y pregunto

- te rendiste?- cogo a annabeth y me voy cuando me volteo y veo que su puño viene hacia mi y le pego una patada en una parte donde debe de doler mucho y lo dejo tendido en el piso me llevo a annabeth y le pregunto

-nos vamos?- ella asiente con la cabeza

-annie, no volveré a dejar que esto vuelva a pasar – nadie te hara daño- trato mi chica lista?- a lo cual ella sonríe y me quita un peso de encima.

POV THALIA

En el campamento me había vuelto muy amiga de nico di angelo hijo de hades , era tan guapo tan fuerte ¨ya basta afrodita déjame en paz¨ jaja mi niña se que tu lo amas he visto tus sueños se lo que piensas de el a lo cual me sonrojo ha visto mis sueños ! si es verdad afrodita ya lo dije no molestes mas además como se si el siente lo mismo por mi? El lo siente mi niña tienes que encontrar la manera de decircelo

-hola thals- nico me saca de mi ensoñación

-hola nico- digo y me sonríe a lo cual me sonrojo contrólate thalia pienso

- ehh thals quisieras ir a la playa conmigo-

- claro- a lo cual me ofrece la mano y yo se la cogo con una sonrisa gigante

POV NICO

No puedo creer que aya cogido a thalia de la mano y ella no la aya quitado santo Zeus gracias afrodita soy el mas feliz , hoy me le declarare , afrodita ayúdame

-nico esto es….. esto es hermoso –

- si este lugar es mi preferido-

-esto es perfecto- digo embobado

-pero sabes que lo haría mejor-

-que?- me coge del cuello y me besa pocom a poco dejo de estar en schock y le respondo el beso y pienso ella se me adelanto

-hmmm seria muchísimo mejor si fueras mi novia – digo riendo ella se rie

-eso es un si?-

-eso significa besame-.


	3. AVISO

ESTE NO ES UN CAPITULO ME GUSTARIA QUE COMENTARAN MAS Y QUE LE DEN UNA OPORTRUNIDAD A ESTE FIC ES MI PRIMERO PJO Y DEMEN CRITICAS E INTENTARE CORREGIRLAS, ESTA HISTORIA LA TENGO PUBLICADA EN OTRA PAGINA PARA QUE NO DIGAN QUE HIZE PLAGIO

PD DEMEN IDEAS DE PAREJAS O IDEAS DE ACTIVIDADES DE ELLOS

DIGANME SI QUIEREN QUE PAREJAS TENGAN HIJOS O ALGO POR EL ESTILO

NO ME DEJA PUBLICAR ALGO ANTES DE 250 PALABRAS ENTONCES ESCRIBIRE QUE NO ME DEN PAREJAS DE LOS HEROES DEL OLIMPO POR QUE APENAS VOY EN EL HIJO DE NEPTUNO

LES INVITO A VISITAR MIS OTRAS HISTORIASDE CAZADORES DE SOMBRAS

ESTA IDEA QUE LES PARECE DE THALICO EN EL OTRO CAPITULO MIREN:

ESO SIGNIFICA BESAME-

SUS LABIOS TENIAN UN SABOR A LIMON ERAN FINOS Y SUAVES CUANDO LA BESE SENTI UNA DESCARGA ELECTRICA POR MI ESPINA DORSAL, NO PUEDO CREER QUE DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO DE QUE ME GUSTE THALIA AHORA LA ESTE BESANDO, DESPUES DE UNOS MINUTOS SUENA U TRUENO A LO CUAL NOS SEPARAMOS

-PARECE QUE TU PAPA NOS ESTA VIENDO-DIGO Y ELLA SE SONROJA

- Y NO LE GUSTA, QUE ESTE CONTIGO-

-OYE NO ME SEPARARE DE TI NUNCA,O NUNCA VES A ANNABETH Y A PERCY SUS PADRES SE ODIAN Y NO SE DEJAN DE AMAR ASI QUE LUCHARE POR TI-

-NICO ESA CUALIDAD FUE LA QUE ME ENAMORO...-

- Y TODAS TUS CUALIDADES ME ENAMORARON- DIGO SONRIENDO

-YA ERA HORA NO CREES?- OIGO A PERCY Y A ANNABETH COGIDOS DE LA MANO MIRANDONOS CON MI MANO EN LA DE THALIA

- ES HORA DE LA TRADICION- DICE ANNABETH MIENTRAS LLAMA A CLARISSE CON MAS CAMPISTAS QUE NOS ALZAN EN HOMBROS Y NOS TIRAN EN EL LAGO, A DIFERENCIA DE PERCY NOS BESAMOS AFUERA DEL LAGO Y EMPAPADOS

QUE LES PARECIO SI LO PONGO O NO LO PONGO?


End file.
